


Bloody Reckless

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Auror Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is an Auror. Draco is a Curse Breaker. Together they must face an ambush by a Dark Wizard and his gang of criminals.





	Bloody Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Fictober story and is based on the prompt: _No… And that’s final._

Those final few minutes before a raid are the most tense and terrifying. 

I mean, it’s impossible to know what magic you’d face, what monstrous curses and sinister hexes the criminals have in store. My heart raced, and adrenaline coursed through my body. I’m holding my wand tightly in sweat damp fingers. 

Even after years as an Auror these moments were electric. Before us, the bolthole of Validimr Puskov, a Dark Wizard responsible for a spate of Unforgivable murders is concealed behind a mundane door on Knockturn Alley. 

We’ve had good info. He’s in there alone, that murdering bastard. 

Draco Malfoy was stood beside me. Once my enemy, and now my part-time, sometimes lover. The best Cursebreaker in England. He’ll clear the den of snares and curses that Puskov and his gang have hidden. We’ve discussed strategy back at the Department, but I’ll repeat himself one final time. 

“We go in on three. I’ll take the door off with a _Bombarda Maxima_. You clear the room, and I’ll cover you.”

Draco grinned. “Scared, Potter? You’re repeating yourself. Must be old age.”

~@~

But it was insanity as soon as I obliterated the door. 

We’d been double crossed; led into a trap. The criminals were onto Draco and I within moments. We were outnumbered, out-cursed and overwhelmed. All around us magic flashed green and powerful and I flung defensive spells in every direction. 

_Stupfy. Relashio. Rictusempra. Oppugno_. None of them seemed to lessen the assault. I turned round, desperately scanning the area. _Draco_. I always look for his hair, that white-blond hair that still shone so brightly. Malfoy was smashing the curses as fast as they were set but I knew we needed to leave. 

Immediately.

~@~

I leant over and grabbed Draco as soon as I could. 

The shock and nausea of our impromptu Disappation barely registered on my consciousness as we landed, a pile of limbs and angry accusations. 

“Bloody _reckless_,” Draco shouted, his face livid with anger. “Never going into an active crime scene with you again. No… And that’s _final_.”

I didn’t care, not really. Draco was stunningly alive and so was I. 

I kissed him hard, revelling in that sharp mouth of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
